


Записки на холодильнике

by TLintu



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Post
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: В хабе есть кухня, в кухне есть холодильник, на холодильнике записки, оставленные в разное время.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 6





	Записки на холодильнике

«Ян, что за странная субстанция у нас в холодильнике?»

«Оуэн! Еще раз оставишь что-то неизвестного органического происхождения в холодильнике – будешь пить кофе без кофеина!!!»

«Эй! Это не мое!»

«Ты думаешь, после прошлого раза тебе поверят?»

«Вообще-то похоже на рагу»

«Тош, это не выглядит съедобным»

«Вчера его там не было! Янто регулярно проверяет все!»

«Сэр, конечно проверяю, когда я первый раз его открыл, там уже появилась цивилизация»

«Я хотела угостить вас домашней едой!»

«Мне кажется больше похоже на отравить, чем угостить»

«Прости, Гвен, лучше я буду есть стряпню Джека»

«Джек умеет готовить?»

«Нет, но выглядит обычно все равно лучше»

«Эй!» «Джек, мы оба знаем, что готовить ты не умеешь»

«Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Кто ты такой и куда дел моего нежного, милого Янто?»

«У него кончился рабочий день, сэр»

***

«Гвен, прекрати приносить еду собственного приготовления, мне надоело угадывать, ни Оуэн ли все же засунул в холодильник что-то инопланетное»

«Янто, это было грубо!»

«Торжественно клянусь, что пока Гвен носит нам еду – не суну в холодильник ничего внеземного! Гвен с этим и без меня справляется прекрасно»

«Могу принести вам это на обед, сэр.

Спасибо, Оуэн»

«Прости, радость моя, был не прав»

«Только не здесь! Заигрывайте в другом месте!»

«Ребята, Гвен же старалась!»

«Тош, если тебя так совесть замучила – можешь попробовать, обещаю откачать»

***

«Гвен, прости меня, но ты понимаешь, что ты совершенно не умеешь готовить? Хотя надо сказать в этот раз все не так плохо…»

«Вообще-то в этот раз это не мое»

«Оуэн?»

«Ребята, это для Мавануи»

«Нас не засудят за жестокое обращение с животными?»


End file.
